USS Gordoria (NCC-52106)
USS Gordoria was a Galaxy refit class Starship active in the 25th century. The Captain of the Starship was Rod Hamlor. History The Ship was launched in 2409. In August of 2409 the Gordoria was studying Gabdorbon XII when the previously missing USS Patriot appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Apparently the Patriot was hijacked by a group of Aokian Pirates commanded by Kamik who had recently escaped from a Prison during an uprising. It ended with the Patriot crash landing into Garbdorbon XII's largest city killing Kamik with it. During the event Yaraz was killed by Kamik. In September of 2409 it was revealed that Ensign Brobby Brock was a member of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race and was thus arrested for Hate Speech by Captain Rod Hamlor. Later that month Starfleet Command recieved news of the rogue Aokians having started the Aokian Civil War so they deployed the Gordoria to the frontlines of battle. On October, 3rd 2409 the USS Gordoria fought the Aokian Opposition Starship AOK Vengeance which resulted in boarding parties from the Vengeance who killed Dhorol Sahr, George Streppor and a bunch of Security Officers. The AOK Vengeance eventually warped out in order to give the Federation tales of a brutal Starship. On October, 18th 2409 the USS Gordoria was surveying an abandoned Starbase owned by the Aokian Opposition when a group of hostile freighters attacked the Gordoria. In the middle of the battle a group of Romulan Republic Warbirds came to help the Gordoria, eventually crushing one of the hostile Aokian freighters. On October, 19th 2409 Starfleet Command learnt of the Aokian Opposition escaping to unexplored space. The Gordoria was sent to the Sol System where Rod Hamlor got promoted to Rear Admiral and Bob Derick got promoted to Captain. At the same time a bunch of Crewmen were assigned to the USS Gothenburg. In the middle of 2410 the Gordoria assisted the USS Gothenburg and the USS Axalciar during the Battle of Webdalion VII. During the battle the Gordoria was boarded by Iconians who killed Bob Derick and Bohrok. The ship was eventually destroyed when the Iconians opened a Solar Gateway that overheated the core of the Gordoria. Only 3 escape pods were launched before it was too late. Commanding Officers Captain: * Captain Rod Hamlor (2409) * Captain Bob Derick (2409-2410) * Commander Bord Feaba (Briefly in 2410) Executive Officer: * Commander Bob Derick (2409) * Commander Bord Feaba (2409-2410) Communications Officer: * Lieutenant Bohrok (2409) * Commander Bob Derick (2409) * Ensign Walter Streddenwood (2409-2410) Chief Engineer: * Lieutenant Bord Feaba (2409) * Lt. Commander Grobbot Haeik (2409-2410) Chief Medical Officer: * Lieutenant Yoro Eluye (2409) * Lieutenant Barack Wahinko (2409-2410) Security Officer: * Lieutenant jr. Alissa Freigorsson (2409) * Lieutenant Bob Siffilotte (2409-2410) Science Officer: * Lieutenant Yaraz (2409) * Ensign Brobby Brock (2409) * Ensign George Streppor (2409) * Lieutenant Yoro Eluye (2409) * Lieutenant Braahah (2409-2410) Helmsman: * Lieutenant Dhorol Sahr (2409) * Lieutenant Bohrok (2409-2410) Navigator: * Lieutenant Malcolm Borlox (2409) * Lieutenant Gary Smith (2409-2410)